Love, Finally
by bee2091
Summary: It's the connection of two people's souls through two people's bodies as one. When there's no stronger way to express your love than intimacy. Wanting to make the other happy, share everything, be as close as humanly possible. They try to hide it and prevent themselves from showing it, but the truth comes out and they finally become one with each other. It was only the beginning.


**I had to re-upload this story because of some minor changes and considering that fact that whenever I would try to re-read this story, it had problems loading. Although reviews are appreciated, I'm not expecting much but hopefully you all enjoy and enjoy this again if it's your second time reading this. =)**

* * *

**WASHINGTON, D.C.  
****January 14, 2015; 22:04 EST**

The window multiple stories high from an unoccupied room in a Motel 8 is pushed upwards until it reaches its final height. The first thing that is tossed from the outside that lands on the floor is a red bow and then moments later Roy himself swings his body inside landing on his feet with near perfection. He remains well groomed, but with less defined muscle than he had before. He wipes the side of his mouth with his hand as he picks his bow from the floor and tosses it on the couch that is positioned nearly against the wall with little space in-between. He spots a note that must've been slipped underneath the open space from his door earlier, but ignores it knowing that it was the second night in a row from which he didn't pay for staying in the room. With the lack of money he had who could pay? Taking certain risks was helping him get this far, but how long was he didn't know how far he is willing to go. There was no plan, no scheme. It didn't matter to him either. It was another failed night. Another unsuccessful attempt to find any leads whatsoever to Speedy, thus causing more anger and anguish than the previous night before. He throws his body on the couch only to find himself staring into deep thought about what he was going to make of himself and how he was going to deal with his depression. As of this far it was getting him nowhere and taking a toll on him mentally and physically. Within seconds he enters back into reality, his eyes view the dresser than stands only a couple yards away from him. He clutches his fists, grabs his bow, and violently hurls it at the dresser. A loud thud echos in the room and in return a familiar voice is heard...

"I guess your night didn't go out as planned."

He doesn't look to his side to view who it was. Instead he looks at his lap and rubs his hand on his forehead with a deep sigh. "How long have you been standing there?"

Cheshire steps away beneath the shadows from the small kitchen area to his left with her arms folding over her chest. "I got here a little earlier than you did. By the way, you're late on this weeks pay you know."

"I know." He responds irately. "I'll get to it soon."

"Really? Or are you going to just leave the hotel without paying like the last one?" She watches him turn his head away from her opposite direction so she proceeds on taking off her mask and sets it on the nearby counter. "You need to get your mind off things..."

He can hear walking in his direction and purposely positions her body behind him as he remains on the couch. He's aware of her arching over so that her face was only an inch was from touching his cheek and she closes her eyes and mere amusement. She slowly but gently places her hands on his muscular shoulders which he allows her to do so feeling non-threatened by her random presence.

"...and I think I know how to help." She whispers softly in his ear.

He clutches a fist with the deadpan expression still written on his face. Like a tick in his neck he moves his head as if something had bitten him and shrugs his shoulders to force Jade to back away. She does so in an instant, but entertained by his reaction she raises an eyebrow and a smile pondering on her face.

"You don't know anything." He snaps. "You don't know where the real Roy Harper is and I doubt you know how to help. And if you're smart you'd stay away."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Red you need to relax." With the tremendous speed and quickness she possesses, she quickly snatches his mask from his face. With his face shown and too late to respond he jumps from the couch to his fighting stance. She doesn't retaliate, but prefers to dangle his possession in her fingers carelessly with the sly grin she continues to have.

"Give that back Cheshire." He demands impatiently.

"Jade. How many time do I have to tell you? You can call me Jade." She tosses the mask to the side and watches it fall to the ground. She slowly begins to walk around the couch to meet over with him towards the center of the small living area. "And don't you think we know each other well enough to see each other's identities comfortably? It's only me."

He watches her drag her fingers against the arm rest of the couch as she still approaches him. He relaxes his stance and remains calm knowing that she was not going to hurt him by any means. He allows her to get as far to the point to where she stands only mere inches away from him - looking upwards at him. He exchanges his frown with her smirk for seconds until she finally places her right hand on his left shoulder which pulls him slightly closer.

"Hmmm..." She gives him a short moan and quickly wraps the same hand around the back of Roy's neck, but without force. She then starts to walk her index and middle finger from her left hand upwards his chest as a small tease from her consideration. Her smile grows wider as she feels Roy's body beginning to tremble lightly and taking this note as him being querulous. She stops her fingers towards at the center of his soft lips and leaving them there to stay. "Do I make you nervous?"

He holds her hands from away from her fingers being placed on his lips. She feels the sweat from his palms, but doesn't bother while she continues to enjoy her reigning allurement. "What do you want Jade?"

"You know what I want." She answers.

Jade smiles up at him and moves in closer, bringing her face closer to his and their lips also closer. Her lips presses against his, both pairs of lips moving slowly together, fueled by desire but not going further than the initial contact. Both had to pull away from each other. Now Roy was filled with even more uncertainly and doubt mainly due because he didn't know what to expect and wasn't clear on exactly where this is going. Unknown to Roy, Jade shares the same inexperience, his palms continues their sweatiness and he was nervous. So he did what he always did when he felt awkward and unsure of a situation and he backs away from Jade. She instantly recognizes his action and thinks something is wrong.

"Red?"

"We shouldn't..." He pauses to clear his throat. "We can't be doing this."

She closes the gap between to the two and once again ends up closer to him. She then sneaks out the room key from her right arm sleeve. Roy's response was surprising knowing that she somehow had sneakily grabbed the key from his back pocket without him feeling or noticing the act. She tosses the key aside on the ground and moves closer into him with their chests nearly pressing against one anothers.

"It's just you and me." She concludes.

She tip-toes her way up to meet her lips with his. It was as soft as before except this time Jade's lips parts and moves along with Roy's. He responds by parting his lips with hers but keeping them locked so even moving together no air got in. Jade allows her tongue to become daring and brings it forward so it tastes Roy's lips by sliding along them before slipping past and entering into his mouth. He wasn't surprised when her tongue gains entry into his mouth or when it started to mingle with his. After all they had almost kissed like this before but because of the circumstances they were under it would last long without her younger sister getting in the way.

"Mmmmm..." She moans into his mouth when her tongue slides across his letting her taste him. It was intoxicating to him making her want more and she responds by kissing back even more fiercely and letting her tongue duel with his instead of being submissive. Eventually though both had to part for much needed oxygen. When they did both gasp together at the same time, their breathing now heavier than it was a few moments ago. Using her strength, she forcefully grabs Roy by his shoulders and throws him to sloppily to sit on the couch.

She doesn't hesitate to place herself to sit on Roy's lap with both of her knees using support from the softness of the couch. She feels something hard under in his area along the way, but she doesn't mind because she knew it was going to happen. She persists on descending her lips upon his as she wraps her arms around his neck. He slowly returns to placing his hands gently along her waist and slowly unwinding the tie to her kimono. Unsure to whether how far this was going, he stops but is quickly led on once Jade forces his hands to return on the objective. She follows along with using her fingers to unsnap his quiver that allows her to push each of his two gray shoulder straps aside. She then calmly unzips his top, rushing to place her hands against the soft skin with protects his chest and muscular six pack he hides underneath. She breathes heavily - using her wrists to finish the unzipping while feeling on his bare skin.

As one arm escapes from the vest he uses the other to completely finish unwrapping her green kimono tie and tosses it over the side of the couch. Once his other arm is free he goes to set his hands onto her olive colored skin waist. While she deepens their kiss she pushes her shoulders back to allow her kimono to slip off entirely, revealing only a strapless black bra and black underwear underneath. The two once again take a second to part and during that split second break Roy shoots up from the couch while moving his hands under Jade's thighs to help support and carry her. Turned on by his actions she chuckles as she squeezes her smooth legs around his mid-torso and wraps her arms around his neck to pull themselves back into another passionate kiss.

At first he stumbles - almost tripping by the corner of the couch but quickly covers himself and heads into the bed room only a few feet away. She rushes to kick off her high knee black boots before he reaches the edge of the bed. As they drop to the floor behind them, he gently settles her on her back with her legs still intact and around him, preventing him from being able to back away if her decides to do so. Roy lays himself on top of Jade with the two of them demanding more kisses from each other and swirling on the bed easily messing up the comfort set. He breaks the what seems like an everlasting kiss and moves to the side of her neck and she moans in desire while digging her nails into the skin on his back. Within seconds she pushes his body upwards from her and begins to reach for the zipper of his fitted pants. Her arm bumps into his member as she chuckles again while he kicks his pants off from his legs. After landing several romantic smooches on her neck they meet face to face and exchange amorous looks to each other. She airily plants her hand against his cheek and tilts her head to the side. He runs his fingers slowly through her thick black hair and then the rest was just abiding.

She brings him in for another round and he focuses on wrapping his arms around her serene back. She rushingly pushes her undergarments down to her thighs before using the rest of her leg parts to unwind them down to her feet and kicking them off to the side of the bed. He succeeds on removing her strapless bra but was hesitant once more to go any further. She doesn't allow him to stop and presses him on grabbing his hands to place them on her well-developed chest. His fingers automatically shook with shock, but soon found himself massaging her. She moans once again from the pleasure and after a few seconds on this they finally meet each other for the climax. They desperately try to catch their breaths while looking at each other dearly - her hands still around his back and legs finally letting go but spread apart just enough knowing that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She looks at the vein that travels from his shoulder muscle down to where his hands lay beside her shoulders to keep himself up.

_Heartbeats where the only noise that fills the room..._

Of course the two didn't know what they were waiting for. Perhaps it was the admiration of each other from the two. He of course knew she was the most beautiful of female villains he has ever encountered in his career and ever since the beginning she had always knew the red haired archer is as handsome as he is short-tempered. She wants him to take her. She wants him to take her now.

He takes charge and presses her lips against hers. In surprise she allows him to do so as she rises her arms upwards to grab hold to the upper ledge of the bed. He moves down once again to the side of her neck and filling her up with soft kisses until he reaches the middle and taking his sweet time on moving down towards the soft skin that leads down her neck. She began to let loose air and moans as he travels down giving him a hint that he must've been doing something right. He continues to move down the middle of her breasts before reaching her belly. Her back begins to arch which causes herself to almost swear and scream his name; flipping her left leg widely up in the air. He tenderly places his right hand up to her ankle and soothingly slides down to the outer most part of her thigh before slowly leading it back to the bed. Before going any further down he shoots himself back to the top to meet her face to face.

"Go ahead." She whispers softly in his ear.

She helps pull him up, her body aching for him to bury himself deep into her. Roy grabs her hips and slowly slid all the way into her slick, dripping wet opening, feeling her wrap his member in a warm tight embrace. He felt the resistance of her maidenhood and quickly broke it to make the pain of it as short as possible, then waits for Jade to regain her composure. Her outcry at the break was short, she took a few deep breathes, unclenching her fingers and toes and then urges Roy on. He begins to move slowly and gently. She fights back the urge to quicken the pace, choosing to enjoy the slow pace instead. She breathes deeply as he lowers his face to her neck, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently, letting his tongue run around her skin. Her hands were on his hips, then slipped up his back and moved up and down his spine, letting her nails just barely graze his skin. She was in heaven from the feel of him deep inside of her, filling her completely and hitting every highly sensitive pleasure giving nerve. Relaxing into his rhythm, she allows her body to take over, her mind buzzing with the pure joy of their union. Her body moves against his, her hips moving to his powerful rhythm as her back arches in response to him hitting just the right nerve, making her moan. She wraps her legs tightly around him again as his hands rubs her stomach, reaching her breasts and fondling it with his hands. She rolls her eyes back, allowing the sensations to wash over her. His touch was driving her to higher and higher levels of excitement; she lost all of her inhibitions and gave herself over to him completely.

Finally allowing himself the pleasure of taking Jade, Roy slowly enters her then just as slowly pulled back, enjoying every second and every inch of her sweet, warm, inviting wetness. With each inward push, her delicate wetness wraps ever so warmly around him, like a snug glove. He could feel her warm wet muscles react to his entries, hugging his member in such a sweet embrace. Each time he pulled back, he felt them react again, this time tightening as if to stop him from leaving Jade's intimate safe haven.

Watching her face intently, Roy notices which thrusts give her the most pleasure. Seeing her face relax into a satisfied gasp with some and a small frown forming with others, he continues to try different ways of entering her. With each entry going in a little deeper, nice and gentle so as not to hurt her, unsure if he is too strong for her he slowly pushed the limit, only to find that they were a perfect match. At length Roy's exhausts all the various ways of entering and angling inside of her, at least in the missionary position. He slowly pushes his entire member deep inside her, lingering there with it completely encased in her moist warmth.

Her legs wrap tightly around him, Jade's breaths coming in short gasps, and she feels him lingering in her. Deep inside of her, completely filling her, his member is a tight fit as it rubs against her walls. Both were hot and eager for the real lovemaking to begin. Roy had tested all of Jade's spots, and they both knew just how to move to please the other.

He slowly begins to thrust harder into her, his hands on her sides making their way to Jade's breasts. He cups them gently, caressing them as he increases his speed slightly. His breathing was getting even more ragged as he watches her face. Her eyes close, and her mouth opens letting escape soft moans and hard breathing. His legs pushes further into the bed as he applies more pressure and speed, their slick union making smacking sounds as his member slid deep into her and then almost out repeatedly, his hands circling her erect nipples. Her moans increase as her muscles wrap more tightly around his shaft, making it harder for him to move in her but adding greatly to his pleasure as he massages her breasts, softly at first. Moaning he thrusts harder into her and her moans urging him on as she begs him to go harder.

Both were panting hard now, moaning loudly, not caring if anyone heard. Jade enters an orgasmic high as Roy pounds into her as hard and as fast as he could, moving his head in-between her soft breasts. His thrusts were so hard it made the bed slam against the wall and made Jade cum long and hard. Her cum covered his slick member and soaks the sheets, making him burst and cum in her, unable to hold it off any longer. Yet still they kept going. Neither ready to stop, not willing to let this feeling of pure pleasure end.

In the heat of passion, Jade uses her agility to swing around in such a way as to force Roy onto his back while she straddles him, without having broken contact with his shaft. She lowers one hand to her clit, massaging it as she slowly moves up and down on his member. He watches her masturbate as she makes love to him, making him even more eager to take her breasts in his hands. He got up to a sitting position and instead took one into his mouth, sucking on it hard while his other hand caresses her other breast and the other hand rests on the small of her back. He thrusts up into her as she thrusts down into him, both moving as one, her head was leaning back, while his was down on her breast. They move slower this time to make sure they could truly enjoy each other. His member reaches all the way inside of her, touching her sensual nerves, making her gasp and twitch in attempts not to cum too early. Her muscles react to his every movement, hugging him tightly as she wraps her legs around him. His balls gently slap against her slit, soaking in her fluids as they spilled out of her to cover them. He could feel himself about to climax again, the built up pressure demanding release. She knew he was about to cum again, finally letting herself cum as she begged him to release in her again.

They both came, short and hard. All of their juices emerge in one big messy rush, combining into one, and thoroughly soaking the sheets and the bed underneath them as they finish making love. Falling back onto the bed, Roy wraps his arms around Jade as she collapses on top of him.

Their chests heaving, Jade quickly falls asleep, her head on Roy's chest and her leg over his. Roy watches her fall asleep with a smile on her face, kissing her forehead, then turning to look out the window to see the moonlight shining through the window. _That was one hell of a night_, he thought as he snuggles against Jade, pulling her closer…

_What a night..._


End file.
